Blue's Room: Meet Blue's Friends!/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Blue's Room: Meet Blue's Friends!. *Steve: (Reading) Blue's Room: Meet Blue's Friends! *Blue: Hi!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles!, Come On In! *(Door opens) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles!, It's So Good To See You! *Blue: and You are Just in Time for Our Family Party! *Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: It's A Party for Everyone in Their Families! *Sprinkles: Hey!, Who's in Your Family? *Blue: Yeah?, Ooh!, Sounds Like You Have A Nice Family! *(Doorbell rings) *Mr. Salt: Hello, Hello! *Steve: Hey, Everyone!, It's..., Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon! *Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Mr. Salt: A Pleasure to Be Here!, Really! *Sprinkles: Oh!, and Here's..., Roary, and Grandma Roary! *Roary and Roary's Grandma: (Roaring) *Grandma Roary: Hello, My Dears!, Now I Brought My Bowl of Sweet Potato Pie!, Now Be Careful!, It's Very Hot! *Roary: Okay, Grandma! *(Doorbell rings) *Blue: Oh!, and Here's..., Shovel!, and His Sister Pail! *Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Oh!, And Here's..., My Brother Joe, My Wife Miranda, and My Grandma! *Joe, Miranda, and Steve's Grandma: (Cheering) *Joe: Hello, There! *Miranda: We So Glad We Come To Our Party! *Steve's Grandma: It Sure Is! *(Doorbell rings) *Sprinkles: Oh!, And Here's Blue's Friends..., Periwinkle, Magenta, and Green Puppy! *Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Joe, Miranda, Steve's Grandma, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Periwinkle: Hello! *Magenta: We So Glad We Got Together With Friends! *Green Puppy: We Sure Are! *Mailbox: But, Wait!, There's Still Some Empty Chairs! *Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Joe, Miranda, Steve's Grandma, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Gasping) *Roary: Somebody's Family is Not Here Yet! *Steve: Those Chairs Are Been Saved For Someone Really Special In Blue's Family! *Blue: Wanna Know Who? *Dora: Si! *Blue: (Gasps), Do You Really Wanna Know? *Little Bill: Yeah! *Sprinkles: It's Blue's..., Friends!, Look!, Blue's Friends are Here! *Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Joe, Miranda, Steve's Grandma, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Wow!, Cool! *Blue: See?, I Have Friends! *Steve: Isn't That Great News? *Polka Dots: Yeah!, That Looks Cool!, But, But, Where Are They? *Blue: We'll Show You!, Come On! *Sprinkles: Blue's Friends are In..., Storybook Village! *Blue: Will You Come With Us to Take Them and Bring Them Home? *Little Bear: Yeah! *Blue: You Will? *Oswald: Sure, Blue! *Blue: Wow! *Steve: Great!, Let's Go Get Blue's Friends, and Bring Them to The Party! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters skidooing into storybook village) *(Song Starts) *Blue and Sprinkles: Woah! *Steve: (Singing) Look at All These Storybook Citizens!, This Must Be Storybook Village! *Storybook Citizens: (Singing) Story, Story, Story, Story, Story, Story, Story! *Ruby: (Singing) But With All These Storybook Citizens Don't Know We Ever Will! *(Music plays along) *Beast: (Singing) Tell One from The Other, To Find Blue's Friends! *Kipper: (Singing) Come On Over!, Welcome to Storybook Village! *Storybook Citizens: (Singing) Story, Story, Story, Story, Story, Story, Storybook Village! *Maisy: (Singing) Read Stories, Letters, Words, Solve Problems in Storybook Village! *Storybook Citizens: (Singing) Story, Story, Story, Story, Story, Story, Storybook Village! *Blue: (Singing) Is It Storybook Citizen A?, Or Storybook Citizen Z?, Is It Storybook Citizen 1, Or Storybook Citizen 23? *Steve: (Singing) How Will We Ever Find Blue's Friends? *(Song Ends) *(Little Boy Blue plays trumpet) *Steve: Exuse Me, Little Boy Blue!, Are You Blue's Friends? *Little Boy Blue: Hmm..., I Could Be! *Blue: Oh!, Well Thank You! *Sprinkles: Oh!, What About You, Goldilocks?, Are You Blue's Friends? *Goldilocks: Oh!, Maybe!, It's Possible! *Blue: Woah!, Exuse Me!, Does Anyone Know Who My Baby Friends Are? *Storybook Citizens: (Answering) *Blue: Oh!, But..., How Will I Find My Friends? *(Gold pawprint appears) *Blue: Oh, Wow!, Look at This!, It's A Gold Pawprint! *Steve: A Gold Pawprint!, So That Means, To Find Your Friends, We'll Have To Play an Extra Special Game Of Blue's Clues!, We Need To Play... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Gold Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: So to Play Gold Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Storybook Citizens: Pawprints! *Blue: Gold Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3! *Steve: Yeah!, and Those are Our... *Storybook Citizens: Clues! *Sprinkles: Gold Clues! *Storybook Citizens: Gold Clues! *Steve: And Then We Put Them in Our... *(Gold Notebook appears) *Steve: A Gold Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Storybook Citizens: (Singing) Cause They're Gold Clues, Gold Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *(Song Stops) *Sprinkles: Hey!, Where's The Thinking Chair? *Franklin: I Don't Know! *(The golden thinking chair appears) *Blue: (Gasps), Wow!, A Golden Thinking Chair! *Steve: That's The Most Beautiful Thing I've Ever Seen! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Sit in Our Golden Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Blue: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Sprinkles: (Singing) and Take A Step at a Time... *Steve: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Storybook Citizens: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Storybook Citizens: (Cheering) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for Gold Clues to Figure Out Who My Friends Are!, Everyone Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Great! *Steve: So, Where Do We Look For Gold Clues? *Blue: Hmm... *(Train sounds) *Blue: (Gasps), Oh! *Little Bo Peep: Take The Storybook Village Express To Look For Clues! *Jill: It'll Take You All Over Storybook Village! *Blue: Oh!, Thanks, Storybook Citizens! *Whyatt: (Reading) One Day, Jack Planted Magic Beans! *Blue: Oh, Look!, There's Whyatt! *Sprinkles: And He's Reading A Book! *Steve: Yeah!, Let's Go Ask Him! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters walking to Whyatt Beanstalk) *Whyatt: (Reading) The Magic Beans Grew Into A Big Beanstalk!, At The Top Of The Beanstalk, There Was A Giant Making A Lot Of... *Blue: Exuse Me, Whyatt!, My Name is Blue!, These Are My Friends, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Whyatt: Oh!, Hi, Guys! *Blue: And This is Our Friend! *Whyatt: Oh!, Hi!, I'm Whyatt!, What's Your Name?, Do You Like Books?, I Love Books! *Blue: Hey!, I Love Books, Too! *Sprinkles: Me, Too! *Steve: We're, Three! *Shovel: We're, Four! *Pablo: We're, Five! *Blue: So, What Are You Doing, Whyatt? *Whyatt: Oh!, I'm Gonna Get My New Fairytale Kids and Superhero Clothes! *Wolfy: Oh, Boy!, I'm So Late!, I'm So Late For The Train! *Whyatt: You See, All The Fairytale Friends In Storybook Village!, But I Am A Fairytale Kid!, That's Why I'm Going On An Adventure To Try To Get My New Fairytale Kids and Superhero Clothes! *Steve: Hey!, We're Going On An Adventure To Find Some Gold Clues! *Blue: Yeah!, (Gasps), Maybe If You Come With Us, We Can Help You Get Your New Fairytale Kids and Superhero Clothes! *Whyatt: Really?, Really Really? *Blue: Will You Help Whyatt Get His New Fairytale Kids and Superhero Clothes? *Linny: Sure, Blue! *Whyatt: You Will? *Jack: Yes, Whyatt! *Whyatt: Super-Duper!, Let's Go! *Blue: (Laughs), Yeah!, Come On!, Let's Go!, (Laughs) *Whyatt: But, Guys!, How Do We Find Gold Clues? *Sprinkles: Good Question, Whyatt! *Dora: Hey!, I've Got A Good Friend Who Can Help Us! *Whyatt: What is It, Dora? *Dora: Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Sportacus: The Map! *Dora: The Map!, Right! *Blue: Hey, Map!, I'm Having Friends! *Map: You're Having Friends?, That's Great! *Dora: You Have to Say Map! *Whyatt: Say It Louder! *(Song Starts) *Map: (Singing) I'm The Map!, I'm The Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (Singing) He's The Map!, He's The Map! *Map: I'm The Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Wow!, Blue Has Friends!, She's So Excited!, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Whyatt to Find Gold Clues and Get to The Golden Thinking Chair!, Well, I Know Where to Find Gold Clues!, First, You Take The Storybook Village Express to Alphabet City to Find Your First Gold Clue!, Then You Go Through Word Town!, Then, You Go to Spelling Kingdom to Find Your Second Gold Clue!, Then Go Through Reading Forest!, and When You Get to Your Third Gold Clue!, We Get to The Golden Thinking Chair!, So Remember!, City, Town, Kingdom, Forest, Thinking Chair!, Say It With Me!, City, Town, Kingdom, Forest, Thinking Chair!, City, Town, Kingdom, Forest, Thinking Chair!, City, Town, Kingdom, Forest, Thinking Chair!, So Tell Blue, First, We Go to Alphabet City! *Blue: Where Do We Go First? *Stephanie: Alphabet City! *Blue: Alphabet City!, Right! *Whyatt: I Don't See Alphabet City! *Dora: Donde Estan?, Do You See Alphabet City? *Miss Spider: Right There! *Blue: (Gasps), Yeah!, There It Is! *Steve: Come On! *Sprinkles: Let's Find The Gold Clues to Figure Out Who Blue's Friends Are! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Whyatt sitting on the train cars) *(Train sounds) *Steve: Choo-Choo! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Whyatt: (Laughing) *(Song Starts) *Whyatt: We're Moving! *Blue: (Singing) I Have Friends! *Whyatt: Wow! *Sprinkles: (Singing) Blue Has Friends! *Whyatt: She Does? *Blue: (Singing) I Have Friends! *Steve: (Singing) I Wonder Who They Are! *Whyatt: Me, Too! *(Song Ends) *Dora: We Made It to Alphabet City! *Blue: Hey!, Let's Go Look for A Gold Clue! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Whyatt walking to Alphabet City) *Blue: Wow!, Look At All The Letters! *Whyatt: Alphabet Letters! *Blue: Yeah! *(Littlest Pig appears) Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Super Why! TV Spoof Category:Super Why! Spoof Category:Super Why! Movie Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts